Your Smile, My Happiness
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: The last chapter! Apakah Rukia akan bertemu dengan Ichigo? Lalu, 'siapakah seseorang' yang misterius itu?
1. Ada Apa Dengan Rukia?

**Summary**: " Lupakan dia….! Berbahaya jika kau bersamanya karena ia kerap membawamu dalam hal yang berbahaya. Hisana berpesan agar aku menjagamu dengan baik, jika kau menyayangi Hisana…anggaplah kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo."

**Pairing**: Ichi x Ruki, slight Ishi x Hime.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach……….siapa lagi klo bukan Tite Kubo

Happy reading! Oh..iya mau ngenalin OC-ku namanya Chiba, tp dia ngga msk di cerita ini kok.

***Chapter 1***

**Ada apa dengan Rukia?**

Rukia termenung di dekat kolam Koi milik Keluarga Kuchiki, meski matanya menatap koi-koi yang sedang berebut makanan. Namun, pikirannya melayang, usai sudah pertarungan Karakura Town yang melelahkan itu. Kekuatan shinigaminya telah pulih. Ia teringat ucapan Byakuya saat dirinya akan kembali ke Kota Karakura.

" _Kau tidak ada urusan lagi untuk tinggal di dunia nyata, kekuatanmu telah pulih. Kembalilah ke batalionmu, banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan disana."_

" Tapi, apakah aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Inoue, Sado, Ishida…dan Ichigo?"

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang datang tiba-tiba.

" A…nii-sama,.tidak..aku hanya sedang-"

" Rukia…kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Hisana, bahkan hingga kinipun masih tidak berubah."

" Iya, aku tahu jika nii-sama masih sangat mencintai kakak, lalu?"

" Lupakan dia ….! Berbahaya jika kau bersamanya karena ia kerap membawamu dalam hal yang berbahaya. Hisana berpesan agar aku menjagamu dengan baik, jika kau menyayangi Hisana…anggaplah kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo."

Rukia tertegun.

" Baiklah…nii-sama, akan kuturuti perkataanmu. E…aku kembali ke kamarku, sampai jumpa nanti, Byakuya nii-sama."

Rukiapun berlalu.

" Aku…harus menuruti apa kata nii-sama, karena ia telah mengangkatku ke keluarga Kuchiki dan menjagaku selama ini. Tapi, mengapa aku harus melupakan Ichigo?" matanya berkaca-kaca.

Rukia berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamarnya, ketika ia melewati tempat perabuan Hisana ia berhenti. Perlahan Rukia mendekati foto Hisana. Ia meraih foto itu lalu memeluknya.

" Kakak………." isak Rukia.

" Aku tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki lagi kak……aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Byakuya nii-sama, aku tidak ingin kakak sedih, aku ingin jadi shinigami yang kuat. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan nii-sama yang sangat kakak cintai…..Aku turuti semua perkataannya termasuk untuk melupakan Ichigo."

Rukia meletakkan foto Hisana kembali.

" Tidak seharusnya…shinigami mempunyai perasaan seperti ini."

Rukia lalu berdoa untuk Hisana. Rukia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Byakuya memperhatikannya dari pintu.

***

" Perkembangan Rukia sangat baik, dia mampu mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang kuberikan di batalion 13. Melihat perkembangannya yang pesat ini, bagaimana menurut Kapten Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake kepada Byakuya.

" Dia hanya ingin berbuat yang terbaik." jawab Byakuya dingin seperti biasa.

Sementara itu Rukia sedang berlatih dengan shikai-nya.

" Mae, sode no shirayuki,…..."

Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat saat berada di dunia nyata.

"Teman-teman…….semuanya, aku merindukan kalian….."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Rukia.

" Kau pikir dengan latihan tidak konsentrasi seperti itu, kau akan jadi kuat? Rukia-sama."

Rukia menghentikan latihannya.

" Renji! Berhentilah meledekku dengan sebutan …-sama itu. Lagipula, sedang apa kau disini, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

" Rukia! Berhentilah meledekku dengan akhiran..-fukutaichou itu."

Rukia tersenyum.

" Jika aku jadi kau, diangkat oleh keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Aku tidak akan pernah semurung wajahmu seperti sekarang ini."

" Renji…."

" Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk melanggar aturan keluarga Kuchiki demi mengejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri?" tanya Renji.

" Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki dan tidak merepotkan nii-sama lagi."

" Aku lihat sebenarnya kau sangat terkekang dengan aturan-aturan Kapten Kuchiki."

" Bukan urusanmu……Byakuya nii-sama melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanku. Maaf Renji, aku ada urusan."

Rukia berlalu meninggalkan Renji.

" Kapten Kuchiki melarangmu bertemu Ichigo sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini, iya kan?"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

" Maaf Renji, aku harus segera pergi."

***

Rukia termenung di ruangan pasukan batalion 13. Air matanya mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

" Tapi bagaimana? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu mereka semua, teman-teman SMU Karakura, Ryo, Michiru, Tatsuki, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, toko Urahara..Ichigo."

" Maaf, nona Rukia….semua anggota batalion 13 diharap apel pagi ini dan membawa tugas masing-masing." seru seorang anggota.

Rukia menyeka air matanya.

" Iya, terima kasih telah diingatkan."

" E…apakah nona Rukia sedang sakit? Wajah nona pucat sekali."

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku segera menyusul ke tempat apel."

Anggota batalion 13 tersebut lalu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Rukia.

Saat Rukia akan beranjak dari ruangan pasukan, tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gelap.

……………………………………..

" Rukia kelelahan dan ia juga mengalami tekanan batin sehingga menyebabkan kesehatannya menurun, Kapten Kuchiki." ucap Hanataro yang tengah memeriksa Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri.

" Baiklah, saya pamit , Kapten Kuchiki…Wakil Kapten Abarai."

" Ya. Terima kasih Yamada Hanataro."

Hanataropun berlalu kembali ke batalionnya.

" Rukia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri oleh anggota batalion 13 dan Kapten Ukitake memerintahkan beberapa anggota untuk membawanya pulang. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, apakah kau tahu Abarai?" tanya Byakuya.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu saya bertemu Rukia yang sedang berlatih dengan zanpakuto-nya……"

Renji menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Rukia.

" Abarai, kembalilah ke markas batalion 6. Aku akan menyusul bila Rukia telah sadarkan diri." Perintah Byakuya.

" Baik, Kapten."

Rukia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya telah berada di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, tepatnya dikamarnya.

" Nii-sama!"

" Kau belum sembuh benar, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

" Mengapa aku ada disini? Aku baru saja akan mengikuti apel batalion."

" Kau ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dan kau diantar pulang atas perintah Kapten Ukitake."

" Maafkan aku nii-sama, aku merepotkanmu lagi………"

" Pergilah, jika kau memang ingin pergi ke dunia nyata."

Rukia terkejut.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin."

" Abarai telah mengatakan semuanya. Pergilah, jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Hati-hati….."

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghambur Byakuya.

" Terima kasih…." matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Kau adalah wanita ketiga yang memelukku, setelah ibu dan Hisana."

Rukia pun tersadar.

" Maaf…..maafkan aku nii-sama."

" Segera kembali jika urusanmu telah selesai."

" Baik…terima kasih Byakuya nii-sama.'

" Ya."

Byakuya meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

" Membuatnya menderita, bukan amanat yang kau tinggalkan padaku, Hisana. Tapi, apakah aku harus membiarkan Rukia dan bocah menyebalkan berambut orange itu berhubungan kembali? Ichigo mengingatkanku pada masa remajaku dulu, dia sungguh mirip denganku yang keras kepala. Bagaimana jika ia bermaksud mengambil sesuatu yang kau titipkan padaku?" Byakuya berbicara di depan tempat perabuan Hisana sambil menatap foto istrinya itu.

Tanpa Byakuya ketahui, seorang wanita menggenggam tangannya.

………………………..

**Chapter 1 selesai.**

**Yoriko**: please review ya……yoriko juga butuh saran gimana nantinya ending dari cerita ini soalnya Yoriko blm dapet ide buat ending.

**Chiba**: author yg aneh…masa blm tau endingnya gimana?

**Yoriko**: iya beneran blm tau, ini fic aku bikin dulu, pas nunggu pengumuman OSP, jadinya gini deh…maaf klo aneh.

**Chiba: **lagian ni authorbukannya belajar aja, udah kls 3 kan?

**Yoriko: ** hehe…skulku lagi ultah, ngga pelajaran seminggu mulai tgl 27 besok, jadinya punya waktu buat mem-publish fic2 ku yg udah lm ngga keurus di komputer.

**Chiba: **hmmmm….gitu ya.

**Yoriko:** oh…iya menurut tmn2 siapa yg menggenggam tangan Byakuya?

**Chiba+Yoriko:** jangan lupa sarannya ya….makasih.

(^_^)

Hinamori14137 Yoriko


	2. Terima Kasih

Makasih bgt buat review-nya, ….maaf update chapter 2 agak lama,…ok…ini dia chapter2!

Happy Reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*******Chapter 2***

**Terima Kasih**

Tanpa Byakuya ketahui, seorang wanita menggenggam tangannya.

" Terima kasih, kau telah menyayangi dan mendidik adikku itu, Byakuya-sama. Andai aku dapat memberitahumu bahwa Ichigo dapat menjaga Rukia dengan baik bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya sekalipun. Pasti kau tidak lagi khawatir."

" Hisana!" seru Byakuya tiba-tiba. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada siapapun.

" Entah mengapa, tadi aku merasakan kehadiranmu, istriku."

***

Rukia menatap Toko Urahara yang berada di hadapannya.

" Sudah setahun sejak aku tidak tinggal di kota Karakura."

" Kak Kuchiki?" tanya seorang gadis.

" Ururu….apa kabar?"

" Baik. Senang bertemu kak Kuchiki lagi."

" Apakah pak Urahara dan pak Tessai berada di toko?"

" Mereka sedang pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan toko yang baru, sementara Jinta sedang bermain."

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Ururu…"

" Lho? Kak Kuchiki mau kemana, bukankah kakak baru saja tiba?"

" Banyak orang yang ingin kutemui. Jika aku sudah bertemu mereka, aku akan kemari lagi. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Ururu…"

" Iya….hati-hati kak…."

***

Rukia melihat Ichigo yang sedang berjalan sendirian seusai jam sekolah. Wajah Rukia yang semula masih sedikit pucat, kini tampak sedikit segar.

" ICHI-" panggilan Rukia terhenti karena melihat Inoue yang tiba-tiba menyusul Ichigo.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Rukia melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

" Inoue…..ada apa?"

" Umm….aku ingin bertanya, sebentar lagi Ishida-kun berulang tahun, apa kau tahu kira-kira kado apa yang pas untuknya? Habis aku bingung, aku tidak pandai memasak."

Rukiapun pergi, ia merasa tidak tepat berada di tempat itu.

" Bagaimana jika syal?"

" Dia lebih terampil dalam menjahit dari pada aku. Aku takut dia tidak menyukainya jika kubuatkan syal."

" Ishida bukan tipe orang yang tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain. Aku yakin dia akan menyukai pemberianmu.'

" Apa benar begitu, Kurosaki?"

" Iya…..pasti."

Senyum Inoue mengembang.

" Terima kasih….aku akan pergi ke toko kerajinan tangan sekarang juga."

Inoue segera berlari.

***

" Tak seharusnya aku seperti ini." batin Rukia.

" Mungkin, sudah seharusnya aku mengikuti perkataan nii-sama untuk melupakan semuanya."

Ketika tiba di persimpangan jalan, Rukia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

" Maaf……"

Mereka berdua terkejut, lalu seseorang yang ditabrak Rukia itu malah memeluk dirinya.

" Kuchiki….ini kau kan? Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama." isak Inoue.

" Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu." ucap Rukia.

" Kuchiki…ayo ke restoran Meiya, disana ada menu baru. Kau harus mencobanya karena sangat lezat."

" Iya…ayo kita kesana."

***Di Restoran Meiya***

" Mengapa kau baru kemari?" tanya Inoue.

" Byakuya nii-sama baru saja memberiku izin."

" Kau beruntung sekali ya….masih punya kakak yang begitu menyayangimu. Andai kak Sora masih hidup…"

" Inoue..sudahlah. Kita jangan menyesali berlarut-larut kepergian orang yang kita sayangi." ucap Rukia.

" Kau habis darimana?"

" Aku baru saja membeli ini semua."

Inoue menunjukkan plastik yang didalamnya berisi benang wol.

" Tugas dari klub kerajinan tangan ya?"

Inoue menggeleng.

" Sebelumnya aku pikir bahwa aku hanya akan 5 kali jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama."

Rukia menyeruput Capuccino yang terhidang di hadapannya.

" Tapi aku salah,.. ternyata aku jatuh cinta untuk yang keenam kalinya kepada orang yang berbeda."

" Lalu?" tanya Rukia.

" Sebentar lagi dia akan berulang tahun…apakah menurutmu dia akan menyukai apapun yang kuberikan?"

Rukia bingung.

" Ulang tahun? Bukankah Ichigo berulang tahun pada bulan Juli? Sekarang kan November." batin Rukia.

" Tentu saja Inoue."

" Ishida-kun akan menyukainya walaupun syal buatanku jelek?"

" Jadi Ishida…aku tidak menyangka." batin Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pasti. Senyumnya terkembang.

Inoue tersenyum senang. Wajahnya merona merah.

" Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya."

" Lakukan yang terbaik, Inoue…."

" Ya. Terima kasih Kuchiki. Umm….bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja selama kau disini? Akan sangat menggembirakan bagiku jika kau bersedia."

" Baiklah, jika kau tak keberatan."

***

" Apakah kau sudah bertemu Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue ketika mereka akan tidur.

" Belum."

" Tahu tidak Kuchiki, Kurosaki pernah berkata seperti ini ' Apakah Rukia telah melupakan kita semua? Aku khawatir jika dia lupa cara minum dari minuman kotak.'"

Rukia tertawa.

" Haha…bodoh sekali dia itu, tentu saja aku tidak lupa."

Wajah gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit merona.

" Mulai besok kau akan kembali ke sekolah kan?"

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Setelah urusanku selesai, nii-sama menyuruhku segera pulang. Lagipula ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan di batalionku."

" ….jadi begitu, aku pikir kau akan tinggal disini lagi."

" Jangan sedih begitu Inoue, aku janji akan sering-sering mengunjungi kota Karakura."

" Apakah kakakmu tidak keberatan jika suatu saat aku mengunjungimu di Soul Society?"

" Mmm…..aku tidak dapat menebak isi pikiran nii-sama tapi aku pikir dia tak akan keberatan."

Biip…biip…

Terdengar suara jam weker Inoue yang menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

" Inoue…mengapa kau menyetel alarm pada pukul 22.00?"

" Untuk mengingatkanku kalau ini sudah waktunya tidur…hihi…Kuchiki selamat tidur ya? Semoga mimpi indah.''

***

" Teman-teman, maukah kalian ke rumahku sepulang sekolah nanti?" ajak Inoue.

Sikap Sado datar seperti biasa. Sedangkan Ishida, " E…aku tidak keberatan, Inoue-san."

Wajah Inoue bersemu merah, "Terima kasih Ishida."

"Mmm…aku juga sudah mengajak Tatsuki, Ryo, dan Chizuru." tambahnya.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

" Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti, aku punya kejutan buat kalian semua, Kurosaki bisa ikut kan?"

" Maaf ya, Inoue…sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

" Kau ada keperluan lain ya?"

" Aku sudah janji menemani Yuzu menjenguk gurunya yang sakit sepulang sekolah nanti."

Terlihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Inoue.

………………………………………………….

**Chapter 2 selesai**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chiba :** Oh…iya buat yg jawab Hisana,selamat ya! Jawaban kalian benar…..

**Yoriko: **Mohon review-nya lagi ya temen2…..di chapter 2 ini, aku juga minta saran nih… Menurut kalian pas Ishida dkk nyampe rumah Inoue, baiknya Rukia ada di rumah atau lagi pergi?

**Chiba :** He, maaf juga klo chapter ini malah ngga lebih bagus dari chapter 1 kemaren. Author saat ini lagi agak sakit, mungkin karena kecapean ngurusin ultah skul di skulnya. Gimana sih kamu…bukannya sabtu kemaren abis sakit, kok sekarang sakit lagi?

**Yoriko :** Iya nih..ngga tahu, mangnya sakit itu keinginanku sendiri?! Karena review dari temen2 aku jadi seneng, walau sakit aku nge-usahain update fic-ini.

**Chiba :** Ouw…moga cepet sembuh deh kalo gitu..

**Yoriko :** Amin. Sekedar info, fic ini mungkin selesai di chapter 3 kalo ngga chapter 4.

**Chiba+Yoriko** P: Sekali lagi, mohon review-nya!

(^_^)

Hinamori14137 Yoriko


	3. Pertemuan

Pulang les…apdet fic deh….hehe. Makasih ya…udah review fic-ku, makasih juga udah kasih saran. Yup, Yori ngga kelamaan publish chapter 3 ini…cz sebenarnya udah jadi dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Yori juga lagi banyak tugas sekarang, dah gitu mau ulangan matematik lagi! makanya mendingan update cepet deh…biar ngga keingetan fic ini terus. Ok, ini dia! The last chapter.

***************************************************************************************

***Chapter 3***

**Pertemuan**

" Aku sudah janji menemani Yuzu menjenguk gurunya yang sakit sepulang sekolah nanti."

Terlihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Inoue.

" Tapi..dirumahku ada Ku-" Inoue hampir saja membocorkan kejutan yang dimaksud.

" Ada Ku- apa Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida.

"E..eh..ano, he.."

***

" Kuchiki, akan kuberi kau kejutan dengan kedatangan teman-teman ini. Tapi, sayangnya Kurosaki tidak bisa ikut." batin Inoue.

Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki, Ryo, dan Chizuru sedang berjalan menuju rumah Inoue.

" Inoue, kau punya resep baru ya?" tanya Ryo.

" Kau ingin kami mencoba resep barumu itu?" tanya Chizuru, alisnya terangkat satu seolah-olah 'khawatir' membayangkan rasa masakan Inoue.

" Bukan tentang masakan kok." jawab Inoue.

" Hime, kau ini membuat kami penasaran saja." ujar Tatsuki.

Inoue tersenyum.

……………………………

Inoue memencet bel rumahnya.

" Eh, kau kan tinggal sendiri mengapa belnya kau pencet?" tanya Chizuru.

" Inoue-san terbiasa seperti itu ya?" tanya Ishida.

Lagi-lagi Inoue hanya tersenyum.

Namun, setelah berulang kali bel dipencet, pintu rumah tidak kunjung dibuka oleh Rukia.

" Eh, tidak dikunci?" ucap gadis berambut orange itu.

Ishida dan yang lainnya mengikuti Inoue masuk.

" Kau dimana?" kata Inoue setengah berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

" Teman-teman, duduklah dulu di ruang tamu, akan kucari dia dikamar…mungkin sedang tidur."

Inoue berlalu. Kelima teman Inoue hanya terheran-heran melihat sikap 'aneh' Inoue.

" Sebenarnya siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Inoue?" tanya Sado.

" Entahlah." jawab Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

" Jangan-jangan Inoue membeli hewan peliharaan, dan dia ingin menunjukkannya pada kita. Membuang-buang waktu saja.." ucap Ryo dengan sikap juteknya seperti biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, Inoue kembali.

" Maafkan aku teman-teman……sepertinya dia sedang pergi."

" Sebenarnya siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud itu?" tanya semua yang berada di ruang tamu (kecuali Sado) bersamaan.

" Dia itu Ku-" ucapan Inoue terhenti ketika seseorang tiba-tiba datang ke ruang tamu.

" Inoue maaf, tadi aku keluar sebentar…"

"…………"

"…………"

" KUCHIKI!!!" teriak Ryo, Chizuru, dan Tatsuki, mereka lalu memeluk Rukia.

" Kuchiki-san? B..bagaimana kau bisa.." ucap Ishida.

" Kuchiki…itu kau?" heran Sado.

" Senang bertemu kalian lagi, teman-teman." Rukia berkaca-kaca.

Ryo, Chizuru, dan Tatsuki melepaskan pelukannya.

" Kami sedih, saat Kurosaki mengatakan bahwa kau pindah ke Yokohama." kata Tatsuki.

" Yo..Yokohama?" Rukia menatap kearah Inoue, Ishida, dan Sado. Inoue mengerling memberi isyarat pada Rukia.

" I..iya… pekerjaan kakakku dipindah ke Yokohama."

" Oh..jadi begitu." ucap Ryo.

" Kuchiki, bagaimana sekolah barumu?" tanya Tatsuki.

" E..baik…aku sudah dapat beradaptasi disana."

Rukia baru sadar, sedari tadi dia tidak melihat laki-laki berambut orange itu.

" Ano,.."

" Aha! Kuchiki mencari-cari Kurosaki ya!" ledek Chizuru.

" Ah…tidak! Tidak…kok, siapa juga yang mencari-cari si bodoh itu." ucap Rukia.

" Kalau tidak, mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Ishida.

" Kau….!!" geram Rukia dalam hati.

" Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ishida, Sado."

" Kupikir kami tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Sado.

" Iya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kuchiki. Tapi, mengapa kau baru kemari kali ini?" tanya Ishida.

" Iya, nii-sama baru saja mengizinkanku kemari."

" Nii-sama??" heran Ryo.

" Eh…iya…maksudku, kakakku."

" Kau sangat menghormati kakakmu ya? Sampai-sampai menyebutnya –sama." kata Chizuru.

" A…a...itu…maksudku, nii-san, iya nii-san!"

" Kau ini aneh sekali Kuchiki.." ucap Tatsuki.

Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang, saling melepas rindu satu sama lain

***

Ishida dan yang lainnya sudah pulang ketika Inoue dan Rukia berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" Terima kasih ya Inoue, kau mengundang teman-teman kemari sehingga aku dapat bertemu dengan mereka."

" Sama-sama, aku senang sekali Kuchiki mau menginap di rumahku. Tapi, aku minta maaf ya Kuchiki…"

" Meminta maaf? Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf, aku merasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

" Kurosaki tidak bisa hadir, aku sudah membujuknya…dia sudah ada janji dengan Yuzu."

Rukia terkejut.

" Oh…jadi itu alasannya, pantas saja si bodoh itu tidak hadir tadi." batin Rukia.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Inoue."

" Seandainya aku mengatakan bahwa kejutan itu adalah kau, mungkin dia akan hadir."

Rukia _blushing._

" Inoue….."

" Un…Kuchiki, kita kehabisan susu untuk malam ini. Aku ke supermarket dulu ya..."

" Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau kan belum mandi, nanti kalau kemalaman kau masuk angin."

Inoue terkekeh.

" He…iya, habisnya tadi terlalu asyik berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu bersama Kuchiki dan yang lainnya. Ano, lalu masakan ini bagaimana?"

" Semua bahan sudah kumasukkan, kau hanya perlu mematikan kompornya jika sudah mendidih."

" Baik. Hati-hati ya Kuchiki…"

***

" Wah…sepertinya malam ini, supermarket dipadati pembeli." gumam Rukia setibanya di sebuah supermarket dekat stasiun Karakura. Ia lalu masuk ke supermarket itu dan mulai mencari-cari merek susu yang dimaksud.

" Ini dia! Hanya tinggal satu." batin Rukia. Namun, ketika tangan Rukia menyentuh kotak susu itu, ada tangan lain yang juga menyentuhnya.

" Aku duluan!"

" Tidak! Aku dulu! Aku sudah mencari-cari, merek ini tidak ada di sembarang supermarket." ucap suara itu.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"………"

"………"

" Ichigo?"

" Rukia?"

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Ambil saja.." ucap Ichigo.

" Terima kasih." Rukia memasukkan susu itu ke keranjang belanjaannya.

" Hey, bodoh! Setahun tidak bertemu, kenapa kau belum bertambah tinggi juga?"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

" Auwwwwww!! Sakit tahu!"

" Salah siapa kau mengejekku seperti itu.." Rukia bersungut-sungut.

" Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku traktir kau di kafe depan supermarket ini. Ayo!" ucap Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

" Hey! aku harus membayar ini dulu!" ucap Rukia setengah berteriak.

**-Di kafe depan supermarket-**

" Kenapa kau baru kemari?" tanya Ichigo, lalu menyeruput Hazelnut Coffe miliknya.

" Aku baru saja diizinkan nii-sama."

" Lalu, bagaimana kabar Byakuya, Renji, Toushiro, dan yang lainnya?"

" Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Lalu, bagaimana kabar pak Urahara? Waktu itu, ketika aku mampir ke tokonya, ia sedang tidak dirumah."

" Sepertinya baik, bagaimana jika besok kita mengunjunginya?"

" Boleh." jawab gadis bermata violet itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kau menginap dimana?"

" Di rumah Inoue.."

" Oh…jadi itu sebabnya Inoue mengajakku dan teman-teman untuk datang ke rumahnya." batin Ichigo.

Kini terdengar alunan biola di kafe itu, membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Ichigo melihat sekeliling, para pengunjung kafe yang masih muda-mudi terlihat mesra dengan pasangannya.

" Sial! Kenapa aku dan Rukia berada di tengah suasana seperti ini." batin Ichigo.

Sejenak Ichigo dan Rukia hening, mereka merasa sedikit canggung. Ichigo merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat ini.

" Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Rukia."

………………………

Tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia ketahui, seseorang mengamati mereka sejak tadi dari meja kafe bagian belakang.

" A..aku rindu sekali padamu, kamarku sepi sejak lemariku tidak kau tinggali lagi." kini wajah Ichigo memerah.

" Aku juga Ichigo…"

" Hey, bodoh! Jangan ge-er dulu,..aku rindu karena tidak ada lagi yang mengigau di di kamarku."

" Siapa yang mengigau?"

" Tentu saja kau! Memangnya aku?!"

" Dasar, rambut jeruk! Apa bagusnya sih warna rambut seperti itu?"

" Bilang saja kalau ingin juga punya warna rambut seperti ini, tapi kau takut dimarahi nii-sama kesayanganmu itu kan? Bwahaha…kau iri.."

" Aku tidak iri, bodoh!!"

Meskipun akhirnya mereka bertengkar, namun keceriaan terpancar di wajah gadis bermata violet itu, ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

……………………….

" Jika bocah itu yang membuatmu bahagia, akupun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi." batin seseorang.

" Hisana, sepertinya kubiarkan saja dia berhubungan kembali dengan Ichigo." gumam shinigami yang sedang memakai gigai itu.

Pemilik senbonzakura itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe, di wajahnya yang dingin tersimpul sebuah senyuman.

***Selesai***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**x

**Yoriko: **Akhirnya…selesai juga fic-ini. Maaf ya..klo endingnya aneh.

**Chiba:** Kok romantisnya ngga begitu kerasa sih?

**Yoriko:** Fic ini kan genre utamanya friendship, alternatifnya genre-nya romance. Di fic ini Yori lebih ngutamain persahabatannya, di Bleach sendiri juga condong ke persahabatan kan?

**Chiba:** Eh, itu yang ngamatin Rukia ma Ichigo, Byakuya ya?

**Yoriko:** Iya…kyaaaaa!! Byakuya pake gigai (ngga kebayang deh…pasti ganteng ^^)

**Chiba:** Dasar Byakuya lover!

**Yoriko:** Biarin….Oh..iya gimana menurut readers chapter terakhir ini? Maaf ya..klo lebih jelek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

**Chiba+Yoriko:** Mohon review-nya ya temen2…makasih.

**Yoriko:** Oh..iya fic Yori yg "Bingo!" mungkin fic terakhir Yori sebelum vakum sementara waktu, mohon review juga ya! (skalian promosi-ditendang-)

(^_^)

Hinamori14137 Yoriko


End file.
